An Alternate Reality
by rnl1993
Summary: This is what the O.C. would be like if Ryan had fallen for a different girl the beginning. Marissa's cousin Rory Gilmore. GilmoreGirls TheO.C. Xover. Please read! RyanxRory
1. Prologues and First Meetings

**

* * *

**

A Gilmore Girls/ The O.C. Crossover

This is an O.C./Gilmore Girls Crossover Story. First off this starts from the very first episode of The O.C. Also the characters might be slightly different in the story. You don't need to have watched Gilmore Girls in order to get his story.

**Background:** The same story for everyone in The O.C. is the same except that Marissa has a cousin named Rory Gilmore who is living with her and her family now.

The reason Rory is living with the Coopers now is because her mother Lorelai and her got into a car accident back east in her home town and her mother Lorelai died. Her mother is Jimmy's step-sister, Lorelai. Since Rory's father had left them both when she was a little girl she was sent to live with her only relative that she knows of and that's the Coopers.

So this starts off just like the first episode of The O.C. Also I will probably just some of the same lines for the most part in the beginning. It will basically seem like the first episode in the chapter but it will get better I promise I just need to have it like this for the story to continue.

**

* * *

**

_**Jail**_

In a jail a boy by the name of Ryan Atwood is led by a guard through a hallway into a room. Now that we can get a good look at Ryan we see that he's young 16, blonde, well built and to some looks like a young Russell Crow. Seated at a table is a man in a business suit with papers and files spread all over. He has dark hair, bushy eyebrows he looks to be in his late thirties to forties.

Looking up the man sees Ryan. The guard takes the handcuffs off Ryan.

The manstands up, sounding friendly but professional, "Ryan. I'm Sandy Cohen. The courts appointed me your public defender."

Ryan looks at him, he doesn't seem very impressed. He just sits down. As does Sandy

"First off. You okay? They treating you alright?" Sandy asks and you could tell he genially cared about his young man he just barely met.

Ryan ignored the question and while avoiding eye contact asked, "Where's my brother?"

After looking at through file briefly Sandy said, "Ah ... well Trey is over 18, Trey stole a car, Trey had a gun in his pants and an ounce of pot in his jacket and a couple of priors. I'm guessing that right now Trey is looking at 3 to 5 years. But Trey's not my concern. This is your first time in lockup. I would assume you don't plan on coming back. Your grades are ... not great, suspended twice for fighting, truancy three times ..." Sandy looks up in surprise at Ryan who is still avoiding looking at him "Your test scores ... 98th percentile on your SAT ones. Ryan, 98th percentile, if you start going to class ... are you thinking about going to college?

Ryan snorts and rolls his eyes, still not looking at Sandy.

"Ryan, have you given any thought at all to your future? Dude, I'm on your side. Come on, help me out here- "

Ryan couldn't help but interrupting, but still not looking at Sandy. "Modern medicine is advancing to the point where the average human life span will be one hundred. But I read this article that said social security's supposed to run out by the year 2025, which means people are going to have to stay at their jobs until they're ... eighty. So I don't want to commit to anything too soon.

Sandy laughs lightly, "Look, I can plea this down to a misdemeanor. A Petty fine, probation. But know this: stealing a car 'cause your big brother told you to - its stupid, and its weak. Now those are two things you can't afford to be anymore."

"Two more things."

"Do you want to change that?" Sandy asked and Ryan just began to avoid eye contact again, "Then you have to get over the fact that life dealt you a bad hand. I get it. We're cut from the same deck, Ryan. I grew up no money, bad part of the Bronx, my father was gone, and my mother worked all the time. I was pissed off, I was stupid.

"And look at you now." Ryan said gives Sandy a quick half grin.

"Smart kid like you. You got to have a plan. Some kind of a dream."

Ryan looking Sandy in the eyes and his face showing no emotion then said, "Yeah, right. Let me tell you something, okay? Where I'm from having a dream doesn't make you smart. Knowing it won't come true, that does."

Later that day Ryan and Mr. Cohen where standing outside the jail

"My office will contact you to remind you the date for your hearing."

"No needI'll remember." Ryan said as old car that was squeals comes around the corner, drives up on the sidewalk a bit then, came to a stop in front of them.

A woman got out. She was dressed pretty messy, shirt hanging off her shoulder, ill fitting sweater half hanging over her and has frizzy blond hair.

"Unbelievable! What kinda family I got, huh? What the HELL did I do to deserve this family? You want to tell me that?" the woman yelled outraged at Ryan.

"Mrs. Atwood? I'm Sandy Cohen. I'm Ryan's attorney." Sandy said.

Mrs. Atwood looked at Sandy then at Ryan and back again, "You should have left him there. Just like his Dad's doing. Just like his brother's gonna. Let's go Ryan." Ryan didn't move. "Now, Ryan!" she yelled while getting back in the car.

Ryan slowly moved towards the car when Sandy moved towards him while writing something down on a piece of paper while talking. "Listen I'm going to give you my card. My home number, you know, if you need something, if things get to be too much, call me. "

Ryan looked at the card put it in his back pocket when Mrs. Atwood yelled, "Let's go already damn it!

"All right!" Ryan said and got into the car and drove away.

It was now around 5 in the afternoon and Ryan sat on a low stone wall next to the busy street. When an expensive car pulls up in front of him it was Sandy Cohen.

"Itold you kid. You could do worse." Was all he said and put Ryan's bike in the trunk of the car then they drive off.

"This is a nice car. I didn't know your kind of lawyer made money."

"No, we don't. My wife does."

They drove to Sandy's house in silence and when they reached their Sandy told Ryan to wait outside while he went in to talk with his wife for a moment.

_**Cohen House/Outside**_

By that time it's now totally dark out and Ryan makes his way down to the end of the Cohen's driveway. He takes out a cigarette. He looks over and sees a young woman at the end of the driveway of the house next door, about fifteen to twenty feet away. She's sixteen, thin with a pale skin, brown hair she looked beautiful. At the click of his lighter she notices him and looks up him taking notice of her bright blue eyes.

"Hey, who are you?" Rory asked giving him a once over she could immediately tell he wasn't from around their because of his clothes, even though she had only been in Newport for about a month an a half she knew how everyone dressed their.

"Whoever you want me to be."

Rory looked at him with an amused smirk "Okay, whatever" she says while Ryan lights his cigarette. There was something about him that made her know he was some what dangerous or something.

Rory looks back at the house behind her and sighs.

"Hey can I have a cigarette?" she asked

Ryan walks over to her gives her a cigarette then offers his lit one to her rather than his lighter. She leans close and puffs her cigarette against his. She smiles at him and he backs away to where he was standing before.

"So, what are you doing here, seriously?" She asked her curiosity getting the better of her.

He looked at her and raised one of his eyebrows momentarily, "Seriously?" he says then takes a drag from his cigarette and starts walking towards her. "I stole a car. Crashed it. Actually my brother did. Since he had a gun and drugs on him he's in jail. I got out and my Mom threw me out." He was standing next to her by now. "She was pissed off and drunk. So Mr. Cohen took me in."

"Lovely." Was all she said.

"Oh let me guess your little miss rich girl who gets everything she wants whenever, am I correct." Ryan said as more of a statement then a question.

"Actually I just moved her and am living with uncle and his family, you see I lived back east and me and mom were best friends freakishly linked. We got into a car accident. She didn't make it and since my father abandoned us when we I was little I had no one else to go live with so the stupid social services sent me here." Rory said and stared at him with her arms crossed.

Ryan just looked at her with a blank face. "Huh." Was all he said.

"So really who are you anyway you their cousin or something?" she asked.

"Yup." Ryan replied and the Sandy walked up behind Ryan. Rory quickly threw the cigarette to the ground and stepped on it.

"Hi, Rory." Sandy said with a friendly smile.

"Hey, Mr. Cohen. I was just meeting your nephew."

Sandy looks confused for a moment but then recovered quickly, "Oh. My favorite nephew, Ryan." He said while patting Ryan on the back. "So we're all really excited about Marissa's fashion show fund-raiser tomorrow night."

"Really? You are." Rory asked with a shocked face while raising an eyebrow.

Sandy ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath before saying. "No not really."

Rory laughs obviously not surprised or upset by his honesty. "Hey that makes two of us. But at least you're not in the show." She said with a small smile.

"Yea that's true." Sandy said with a light laugh.

Just then they heard a door from behind them open and saw someone who was tall, thin, and beautiful with light golden brown hair walk up to them. "Hey Rory is Luke here yet?"

Rory just gave her cousin a look and put her arms up and moved them around in a way to say, 'Take a look around.'

"Right, you know you should really start talking more often." Marissa said while running a hand through her hair. "Anyway we have to cut this night short because of the fashion show tomorrow night." She said.

"Yea because I'm a real party animal Coop." Rory said somewhat sarcastically. She then noticed Ryan and Sandy standing their.

"Oh hey Mr. Cohen. Nice to see you."

"You too Marissa. Can't wait for your fashion show fund-raiser thing tomorrow." Sandy said and both Ryan and Rory gave him a look which Marissa didn't notice then looked at Ryan.

"Who are you?" she asked him.

"This is my nephew all the way from Seattle." Sandy said

"Seattle? I thought you had a nephew from Boston." Marissa said.

Ryan finally spoke up from just watching the exchange, "Dad lives there. Mom lives in Boston."

"Hmm." Was all she said whena big black truck pulled up in front of them and the side door opened.

"Hello ladies, you ready to party?" the guy in the diver's seat with blonde hair asked the two girls.

"Hey Luke," "Hey babe." Came from either girl at the same time. The second one from Marissa.

Luke looked at Ryan as they both got in. Marissa got in the front and leaning over to give him a quick kiss.

Just as Rory was about to get into the back she looked back at Ryan. "Hey, you should come by, check it out. If you don't have other plans or if your really bored." She said and got into the truck.

"Who's that?" they hear Luke say as he drove off. Leaving Sandy and Ryan standing their.

_**

* * *

**_


	2. Fashion Shows Blow

**Author's Note- Thanks to everyone who read this so far and who's reviewed here is the next chapter.**

**

* * *

**

_**Cohen House**_

Ryan woke up and looked around his surrounding unfamiliar then he remembered what had happened, Mr. and Mrs. Cohen had let him stay in the pool house the night before. He sighed and stood up then walked outside of the pool house, there was a great view of the valley and there was a huge pool in front of him. He walked into the main house and saw a boy about his age sitting in front of the TV in his pajama's playing video games. They both looked at each other. He's got black curly hair, an alert expression and his mannerisms that are kind of jerky. He's a little bit of geeky by in an endearing rather than repulsive way and tends to talk rather quickly.

"Hey I'm Seth."

"Ryan."

"Cool, wanna play?" Seth asked

"Sure." Ryan said and walked towards Seth and sat down on the floor next to him.

Some time later both guys were sitting on the floor. They looked like they've made themselves comfortable and were eating breakfast at the same time as playing video games.

"Oh, looks like someone's trying to be a hero but you got a little cocky. X O, X O it's an unbeatable combination. Oh, oh ..." Seth said excitedly nearly shouting. "OH! What happened to your head, dude? Where did it go? I'm sorry did someone die? Oh, hey, do you want to play Grand Theft Auto? It's pretty cool, you can like, steal cars ... he tarts then realizes what he's said, "Not that that's cool. Or uncool, I don't know, um- I'm going to be quiet now." He was luckily saved from the awkward silence since Sandy came in carrying groceries.

"I see you two have met. Seth, what are you doing inside on this beautiful day? Why don't you show Ryan around?" Sandy said stopping to stand in front of them.

"Okay, cause it's so great around here. There's so much to do, Dad. "Seth said sarcastically, even though he kept his tone even when he said those things, kind of a deadpan.

"I don't know, unless you want to, what do you want to do?" Seth asked Ryan

"I don't know what do you guys do around here?"

_**Beach**_

On the beach the boat that the boys had taken out and hung out for a while was now pulled up on the sand and Seth rolls up the sails. Sandy walks down the beach to them. "Hey, guys. I thought we'd head over to the fashion show at about 7." Sandy said to them.

"Yeah, have fun." Seth said

"Come on. It's a whole new school year, Seth."

"It's also the same kids, Dad. Why do they even need a fashion show? Everyday's a fashion show for these people."

"Yeah, well Ryan has to go. Marissa invited him."

"Marissa invited you? I've lived next door to Marissa for like, forever, her Dad almost got married to my Mom even, and, like, she's never even invited me to a birthday party."

"No it wasn't Marissa it was her cousin Rory." Ryan corrected

"Oh Rory, she's nice. She's actually said hi to me when I see her. Anyway I still don't want to go."

"Hey, maybe Summer would be there." Ryan stated remembering their early conversation they had had out in the water that involved Seth wanting to sail to Tahiti with a girl named Summer even though she didn't know about it or that he existed.

"That's interesting. She IS Marissa's best friend and Marissa is hosting it." He says then looks at his dad. "Seven?"

"Seven it is." Sandy said and they all started walking back up the beach towards the house.

_**Cooper House**_

At the Cooper home Julie and Kaitlin primp in front of a big mirror. Julie Cooper (Jimmy's wife) is rather flashy, with lots of make up and looks like she just might have had plastic surgery at some point. She's pretty much what you'd expect a stereotypical, rich wife to look like. Kaitlin looks about 8-10 years old and is all dressed up, hair done.

"Oh, Mom, do you like my nails?" Kaitlin asks her mother while holding them up to her.

"Oh, I love them Kaitlin. Do you like my hair this straight or is it look Avril Lavigne?"

Both Marissa and Rory walk down the stairs behind them.

"No, it looks great Aunt Julie" Rory said, "You look pretty to Kaitlin."

"Thanks." Both girls said.

"Rory you look nice." Julie says lightly. Rory was wearing a simple light blue dress and Rory had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes. It wasn't that she didn't like Julie Cooper… ok actually it was but she'd never say it because she was putting a roof over her head.

"Oh Marissa you look ... honey, I thought you were going to wear your hair down. Pulled back like that it's a little harsh on your angles."

Marissa looks disappointed by Julie's reaction. Jimmy comes into the room.

"Okay, let's go".

"Hey Marissa you look great." Rory said patting her cousin on the back. Marissa smiles a little.

"It's going to be so amazing tonight. Are you going to wear the Donna Karen, Marissa? I thought it was very forgiving."

Jimmy looks at his wife and then at Marissa. "You look beautiful, kiddo. So do you Rory."

"Thanks Uncle Jimmy."

"Alright let's go." Julie said and they all left the house and headed towards the country club where the fashion show would be held.

_**Fashion Show Fund-Raiser**_

Ryan, Seth, Sandy and Kirsten arrived to the fund raiser and Kristen and Sandy left the boys to be on their own for awhile. A waiter offers hors d'oeuvres to Ryan.

"Mushroom leek crescent? Crab and Brie phyllo?" The waiter asks Ryan just looks at the guy and then at the try and doesn't touch anything the waiter takes the hint and walks away. Seth then leans in close to Ryan and whispers. "Welcome to the dark side."

They both walk in more to the building looking around when Seth spots Rory who was leaning against the wall towards the back of the room, "Hey there's Rory why don't we go and talk to her."

Ryan shrugs and follows Seth who is walking towards Rory.

"Rory hey I don't know if you remember me because most people don't or they do but choose to ignore me. Anyway I'm Seth Cohen your next door neighbor…" Seth started.

"Yea Seth I know who you are." Rory said hoping to stop him from continuing to rant.

"Oh that's cool anyway you remember my cousin Ryan I think you met last night." Seth said.

"Hey." Rory said looking at Ryan he looked back at her and nodded slightly, "Hey."

"Wow you both seem to talk a lot anyway…"Seth started when they where interrupted by Summer Roberts.

"Hey uh Ruby…" she said ignoring both Seth and Ryan standing right in front of them.

"It's Rory."

"Whatever we've been looking for you, you have to get ready for the fashion show and Marissa is freaking out because we haven't found you but know we did so hopefully she'll clam down a little." Summer said looking at Rory and then at Ryan for the first time.

"Hello salty goodness. I'm Summer I don't believe we've met before." She said eyeing Ryan like a piece of meat.

"Ryan." Was all that he said.

"Hmm, anyway we got to go." Summer said while still checking him out.

"Come on Summer, let's get this over with." Rory said sighing and moving away from the wall.

"You know you are one of the strangest people I've ever met. I mean most girls would kill to be in this fashion show."

Yea well I'm not one of them I 'd rather be anywhere other than here at the moment." Rory said walking away trailing behind Summer.

"See you guys later." Rory said to Seth and Ryan and then walked away again. Ryan watching her walk away.

After that Ryan was continually asked from multiply people as to where he was from. Some thought Boston others thought Seattle and a few even from Canada he said yes to all of them just wanting this night to end already.

A little while later everyone started to get seated and Seth walked up to a table with Ryan in tow. "Hello, Chester. Are these seats taken?"

Ryan wonders why they are sitting at the kids table because they all seem to be 5 or 6 years younger than both Seth and Ryan, the kids don't answer Seth.

So Seth takes a seat as does Ryan reluctantly."Okay."

Ryan looks around then takes a seat. He looks at one of the kids at the table and the kid looks back at him.

"So, Chester, are you looking forward to your next sailing lesson? You're making some really good strides." The kid named Chester just nodded his head. "Okay, I'm glad we had this little chance to catch up." The kid still said nothing and Seth kind of gives him a weird look.

Marissa walked out onto the runway and the spotlight on her people clapped and she spoke into the microphone, "Thank you, thank you. Thank you all so much for coming. Every year we put on a fashion show to raise money for the battered woman's shelter. It's such a good cause, you guys and we couldn't do any of it without your support and the support of Fashion Island and all their great stores. All right, enjoy the show!"

Everyone applauds as the first model comes out. It's Summer Roberts, Seth crush.

"She has Tahiti written all over her." Seth whispers to Ryan who laughs lightly and nods.

Marissa walked down the runway. Luke clapping for her and she smiles at him but then looks at Ryan quickly. Then Rory came out onto the runway smiling acting as if she was the happiest girl in the world just like the rest of the girls there she looked at Ryan the whole time and when he looked back at her that's when fake smile turned into a real one. Luke, Marissa's boyfriend noticed both girls look at the new kid and turned to someone sitting beside and says something to them looking angry, he had started to look at Rory as like a sister or something.

_**

* * *

Author's Note – What do you think? Next chapter is Holly's party and let's say it's going to be interesting hope you liked it.

* * *

**_


	3. Party People Part 1

**

* * *

**

_**Holly's House**_

When Ryan and Seth entered Holly's house the party seemed to be in full swing. They ended up their after Summer hit on Ryan and invited him, and then Ryan told Seth she had asked for him, Seth knew it was a lie but he decided to go anyway.

They walked in and where the only ones still in suits, they looked around and saw a table surrounded by people and it had cocaine and bongs all over it,

"Wow, canine, awesome." Seth said quietly.

"Welcome to the Dark Side." Ryan said to Seth and walked in. Seth went his own way towards the beer keg that was outside on the deck which was surrounded by a bunch of guys.

"Hey what's up?" Seth said, not really expecting them to talk to him but was surprised when they did.

"Man the stupid thing won't let any of the beer come out." One guys said and you could tell he was already pretty drunk.

Ryan came up out of nowhere and put the funnel/ top thing that goes into the keg that allows you to pour the beer.

"Awesome man, you rock!!!" The drunken dude said. "Hey everyone there's beer take your clothes off!!!" Seth looked around and saw no one listen to the guy. So he just got himself a cup off beer and wandered around.

At the drink table a bunch of girls where standing by it fixing drinks and talking. Marissa poured vodka into her glass.

"Is that a new purse?" Summer asked Marissa.

"Yeah." Marissa said smiling.

"So cute." One of their friends said.

"Does your dad every say no Coop?" Summer asked. Marissa just smiled. "Anyway look who I brought." Summer said and pointed Rory wasn't listening just pouring herself something to drink.

"Oh he is cute!" one of the girls said.

"I am gonna play that boy hot and cold." Summer told them.

"Hey you know as much fun as I bet this conversation is gonna be I am gonna go over there and…" Rory started and then took the bottle of vodka from Marissa. "I'll be taking that, thank you very much."

"Hey Rory give it back now!!" Marissa said angered by what her cousin had just done.

"Why so I can end up carrying you into the house again and covering for you while you heal your hang over?? I'll pass." Rory said.

"Whatever just give me the bottle."

Rory rolled her eyes poured a little bit of vodka into her own cup and then closed it. "Fine but when your drunk of your ass don't come crying to me." Rory said and she tossed the bottle to Marissa and walked away from her.

"God I swear she's older and I can't even have a little fun because I have to watch out for her. That's what her stupid boyfriend is for." Rory said to herself while walking. She was looking down at her feet when she bumped into something hard and nearly fell but the hard thing she ran into caught her before she did.

"Whoa you ok?" The mystery person said.

"Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention." Rory started to say and looked up and saw the person was none other than the guy she couldn't get out of her head, Ryan.

"I kind of figured I mean being busy talking to yourself, must take a lot of work." He said with a slight smirk.

"Ha ha very funny. I wasn't talking to myself. Just thinking out loud. Ok that doesn't seem any better." Rory said and then realized that he was still holding her arms. "Um… Marissa was just annoying me is all."

"Huh. I can tell by the look on your face you don't want to be here."

"Yeah." She said and slowly stepped out of his grasp and he dropped his arms now realizing the position they where in. "Am I that obvious."

"Just a little." Ryan said.

"Huh so who are you here with??"

"Seth, well not here as in _'here'_ with. You know what I mean." Ryan said and thought, _'I can't believe I am babbling like an idiot I have been around Seth a little too much. I mean I'm always Mr. Smooth and cool.'_

"I get what you mean."

"Yea so what about you?"

No one just Marissa I guess. Of course that's how most know me as. Marissa Cooper's cousin. Lovely name while I personally prefer Rory."

"I'll keep that in mind. Anyway I'm gonna get a drink." Ryan said.

"Hey Rory get over here." One of Marissa's friends Amber yelled waving Rory over.

"I gotta go so I'll see you around I guess." Rory said somewhat unsure.

"Yea, later."

"Later" Rory said as she headed over towards Amber while Ryan headed towards the keg to get a drink and saw Luke and some girl, Holly walk away towards the beach with him.

_**

* * *

Author's Note – Part 2 will be up soon.

* * *

**_


	4. Party People Part 2

**

* * *

**

_**Outside of the Cohen and Cooper houses'**_

Earlier at the fundraiser Kristen had noticed that Jimmy Cooper her childhood friend and ex had acted a little weird and when she was outside throwing out the trash, saw him and took the chance to talk to him about it.. She sees Jimmy walking his dog and goes over to him. Since they are next door neighbors.

"Hey, Jimmy."

"Oh Hey Kirsten."

Kristen smiles and then looks at the golden Labrador retriever. "Hey Dusty. "

Jimmy looks back at Dusty and says in a happy voice to get the dog's attention, "Dusty, look who's here." Dusty then prances over to Kirsten and she pets him.

"Hey Jimmy are you really okay?" Kirsten asks while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, yeah, yeah. Yeah." Jimmy says and runs a nervous hand through his hair.

"Cause you know you can always..." Kirsten started

"No, you know, I've just been working really hard. So who was that, that kid that you brought tonight. You have a cousin from Boston?" Jimmy said and changed the subject

"Uh... actually he's one of Sandy's clients. He... brought him home for the weekend."

"Uh-huh." Jimmy said while nodding in understanding knowing how Sandy Cohen was. "You ever think this would be our lives? "

Kirsten shook her head, "Is Marissa back yet? "

"Oh, well, she usually stays out pretty late. "

"Well Seth never goes out. So I'm worried."

"Don't worry. I'm sure they're not doing anything we didn't do. "

They laugh lightly and Kirsten says sarcastically, "Well then, that's comforting."

**_Holly's Party_**

A little while later Marissa walks up to Ryan

"Hey Ryan. So, what do you think of Newport?" she asked him invading his personal space bubble so to speak.

"I think I can get in less trouble where I'm from." he said and she looked him up and down like Summer had done earlier.

A girl shouts from the card table, "Hey, Coop! It's your turn to deal."

"Ok," she yelled and then looked back at Ryan and said, "You have no idea." She smiles and walks away.

Over at the keg the guy who shouted about getting naked is now passed out.

"I fixed the keg." Seth said and offered another cup to a guy who stood by it but he of course didn't take it. "Alright fine more for me." Seth said and took a big gulp of beer.

Nearby a pack of nearly identical looking blonds all talk on their cell phones. Ryan was standing nearby when Summer comes through the door onto the back porch and obviously drunk.

She walks up to Ryan who is leaning against the railing. "Look … who I found." She says accidentally spills her drink on him. "Oops!! I'm wasted." She states.

Ryan brushes off the suit and she attempts to "_help"_ basically rubbing her hands on his chest. She wraps her arms around his neck.

"So what's your name anyway?

"Ryan." He says and tries to detangle himself from her when Seth comes outside.

"Hey Ryan you got to come…" Seth started but stops talking when he sees them "What are you doing man?"

"Hey um it's not what it looks like. I'm not into her like that." Ryan says and pries Summer off of him.

She is obviously insulted and offended and says, "Excuse me?!"

Seth is still upset and in a small voice says. "What are you doing? I named my boat after her."

Summer laughs and then looks at Seth. "What? Eww, who ARE you?

Ryan quietly says not wanting to cause a scene, "It's not what you think. She's just a little but drunk.

Summer comes up behind Ryan and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Come on, Ryan." Summer purrs into his ear. Ryan pulls her off. Seth walks off back into the house. Ryan chases after him.

"Seth, Seth, Seth!" he says.

Seth grabs Ryan and shoves him against the wall of the house since they are on the back porch. "You know what? Why don't you just go back to Chino? I'm sure there's a really nice car in the parking lot you could steal." Shouted a very upset and not to mention drunk Seth

Marissa, Rory and everyone else sees and hears this while Seth takes off down the beach. Ryan just stood there for a moment.

"He's from Chino? Eww... that's so gross. I mean Chino come on…" Summer said while laughing and Rory rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for the input Barbie." Rory stated and Summer looked at her suddenly seeming to have sobered up.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" Summer asked stepping towards Rory and a small circle started top form around them.

"Did I stutter?" Rory asked in a mocking voice. Now she normally wouldn't have ever done anything like this but she had, had enough plus the little alcohol that she already had in her system seemed to make it easier for her.

"Hey Rory hold up what's your problem?" Marissa said stepping in between the two.

"My problem? My problem is that she is so infuriating she has to make a really stupid comment about every little thing that goes on and I am sick of having to listen to it!! I wish I could just go back home and get away from you and your desperate plea for attention and everyone in this god forsaken town that's my problem!!!!" Rory said in a loud voice and then stormed off into the house while grabbing a full bottle of vodka on the drinks table and left the party.

Ryan watched and heard the whole exchange between Summer and Rory then he walked away towards the beach and nearly bumped into Marissa who just looked away and he headed for the beach not only in search for Seth but to also get away from everyone in that house who was staring at him and talking about him.

_**

* * *

**_

_**-rnl1993**_

* * *


End file.
